ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ducksplash
|} Re: Erm, I don't know... Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 21:16, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 00:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I finished the prologue! :) Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 01:36, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay cool, ill check it tomorrow, my nook is being crazy. Im using my nook color cause its passed meh bed time xD ! [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 03:17, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Amazing! Hey, I understand your fogetfullness as you have obviously been busy, and it is of little account. Your idea sounds fantastic and so thrilling by the sheer impossibility of it! :D Love it! But if it was a world war then wouldn't one of them have to be from a different country? And what would their ages be? Thanks for the spledid Idea and I have so treasured the moment to look into its progress. XD By the way I was talking like that cause I just watched a sherlock holmes movie and they talk like that all the time. SO funny! Sorry if I freaked you out a bit lol! Anywho thanks again. Haha.-Hayleerhouse 03:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Pretty good! I fixed the too spelling errors I found :P also, when am I going to write on Through and Through? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 19:39, October 19, 2012 (UTC) okie dokey [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 20:22, October 19, 2012 (UTC) about to go to sams. I'll try to get Yellowfang's Secret, but I also want I CD, so, if I get either, I'm not sure which one I'll chose :/ you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 20:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) No, I think your idea about different nations sounds great! And my profile id freaking awesome!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Thanks a bunch ducky!-Hayleerhouse 22:56, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sounds good. Heres a few names for the girl character that I came up with; Hazel, Tara, Susan, Silvia. Any of those sound good? And I'm not sure about a boys name. I could brainstorm some ideas of you need me to. And I don't care who writes first :D whoever. You choose, when the time comes. :)-Hayleerhouse 00:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Nope! Everything sounds great! xD And does the name Hazel work for the girls name? Cause thats what I added on character thing xD-Hayleerhouse 04:37, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Whats the setting of my character (WHat nation does she come from) and does she fight in the army or is she just a resident? I am confuzzled xD -Hayleerhouse 04:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I did. But I'm not reading it untill I finish the Looking Glass Wars, because I want to finish the whole series, and I only have a third of book two and then book 3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 13:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I might get a hair cut ;-; [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 16:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Nu-uh, it sucks Dx [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 17:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, is Hazel rich, poor or average? And your character is a soldier, in the german army got it xD What should I write about for my chapter? O_o-Hayleerhouse 18:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Eggg, I can't stand them. I love my hair. Plus, I look ugly with short hair D: [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 18:48, October 20, 2012 (UTC) lol, its okay I guess xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 19:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay only one question left then I'll start :3 Is Denmark in France or is it a whole other place (I know I need to pay more attention in social studies xD) -Hayleerhouse 19:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hola! Thanks for picking my name in second place. xD Maybe I need to do a name contest soon...hmmm. Anyway, since I was in second, I do believe that I recieve a siggie. :) I don't really care too much about how it looks but it should be Halloween-ish. It can say anything funny, I like to humor people. :D Thanks again, Duck. [[User:Honeyrose34|'Halloween' ]][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'is the only holiday I will never mature for.']] 23:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much, you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:30, October 21, 2012 (UTC) like....a page, or a sup-page/section of your userpage? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh cool. Have you read The Fire Within? I'm almost done with it :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) D: You should, it's awesome [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Did you like it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:49, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) techinally, and I still check up on it, so I would know, WOFW only got like, two, maybe three users after I left, even up today. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:55, October 21, 2012 (UTC)